7 Grand Dad
Grand Dad (A.K.A Glitch56) is a character in the SiIvaGunner universe. He's the bootleg version of Super Mario that appears on the title screen of 7 GRAND DAD. Grand Dad is the protagonist of the main mascots of the SiIvaGunner channel, and serves as a graphical representation of the 7 GRAND DAD meme. History Fortran The badly drawn Super Mario lookalike character, later nicknamed Fortran, first appeared in the bootleg Taiwanese Famicom game Diànshì Mǎlì (電視瑪琍, lit. "Television Mari", also titled Big TV Mary Bar), developed by Bit Corp. and published by Fiver Firm (masquerading as "Namco Corporation") in 1989. His original color scheme was similar to Mario's. He had a red cap with a cyan visor, a red shirt, cyan overalls, white boots and gloves, white skin, black hair and moustache, cyan eyes, and a red mouth. He had the letter "F" on his cap, instead of Mario's "M". 7 GRAND DAD see '''7 GRAND DAD' for more info.'' In 1992, a new character using the same design (just with a different color pallet) was given his infamous bootleg game 7 GRAND DAD (named after him). However, he only appeared on that game's title screen. He had a red cap with a pink visor, a red shirt, pink overalls, white boots and gloves, white skin, blue hair and mustache, salmon-colored eyes, and a blue-red mouth. Instead of an "F" (or an "M"), his cap featured the Chinese character "wáng" (王) which means "king". The same sprite, but with different color schemes, also appears in bootleg games Mario IV (a hack of the NES game Armadillo), where the character was given the name Merio thanks to the host of the YouTube show pixelated memories jokingly refereed ton him as that due to the name appearing in the bootleg remake of mario 2 known as Super Mario 5, another example is Hario from Hario Fighter III (a hack of a hack of an unlicensed NES port of Street Fighter II: The World Warrior) Hario's name comes from the heavily compressed text on the title screen saying mario resembling the words, Hario. The former was actually possibly released in 1991, prior to 7 GRAND DAD's release in 1992,1 making it the first few rehashes of Fortran. Weegee/Malleo meme At the heyday of the Weegee/Malleo meme (around 2007-2008),2 Fortran and his variants enjoyed some minor popularity3 due to their similar nature and appearance to that meme. During that time, he was sometimes called "Grand Dad".4 As the meme's popularity faded, the character also fell into obscurity. Vinesauce Joel see '''Joel's reaction to 7 GRAND DAD' for more info.'' After Vinesauce Joel played 7 GRAND DAD, his reaction became a running inside joke among Joel's fans. They also nicknamed the character "Grand Dad". Grand Dad soon became the subject of numerous pieces of fan art and fan games created by the Vinesauce community. Interestingly, Grand Dad is characterized as an evil psychotic murderer in Vinesauce lore, unlike his friendly and heroic role in both 7 GRAND DAD and inSiIvaGunner lore. Nowadays, whenever Joel finds Grand Dad he attempts to avoid it, thinking it's a dead meme. Category:7 Category:G Category:R Category:A Category:N Category:D Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Mario Characters Category:7 Grand Dad Category:Bootlegs. Category:Bootleg Characters